Bite my shiny metal D'oh!
by Witch-King of Bling Bling
Summary: What happens when Bender and Homer switch bodys? R&R Please be nice Frist fic
1. What the ! happened

disclamer: Don't own anthing not even the box I live in.   
  
Bite my shiny metal...D'oh!  
  
Fry: Bender! Wake up.  
  
Homer:(sleepily) What? Huh? Who the hell is Bender?  
  
Fry looks at Bender funny  
  
Fry:Your Bender,right Bender?  
  
Homer:No! Who are you?! Where is Marge?!   
  
Homer notices his body: D'oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the @#$% happened ?!  
  
Meanwhile in Present day Springfield  
  
Marge:Homer! Get Up.  
  
Bender: Fry? Is that you sound diffrent and who the hell is Homer?   
  
Marge: Homer your going to work today.  
  
Bender notices Marge  
  
Bender: Wha!? Who are you!?  
  
Marge:(Anoyed)Homer go to work.  
  
Bender:I don't know who are and frankly I don't care so bite my shiny metal(notices body)....ass?   
  
To be continued but only if you like it R&R 


	2. Why you little!

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing   
  
The Views expressed in this fic are not mine  
  
Homer: oh my god how did this happen?  
  
Fry: Bender since when do belive in God and stop fooling around your scaring me.  
  
Homer:Listen you stop calling me Bender,I'm Homer Simpson.  
  
Fry:Prove it...*cockly* Bender.  
  
Homer:Why you little!!*Starts choking Fry*  
  
Fry: *while being choked* Ok your Homer!  
  
Homer:Damn straight! Now,who are you and where I'm I ?   
  
Fry:This New New york in the year 3000 and I'm Fry.  
  
Homer: Aw crap,I'm back in New york,wait a sec New New york?   
  
Fry: I'll explain on the way to work.  
  
Homer:*whiny*Aw do I have to?  
  
Fry:*annoyed* Yes!  
  
Homer:*quitly* D'oh.  
  
Meanwhile in Springfield  
  
Bender:What the hell happend to me,I'm a yellow human?  
  
Marge:*worried* Homer...?  
  
Bender: For the last time I'm not Homer!  
  
Marge: Well,you look like him,but you don't act like him.*Looks in to Bender's eyes* No,somehow I can tell your not my Homer. But if your not Homer,then who are you?  
  
Bender: My name is Bender and I was a bending robot but now I'm a fat yellow human. So were am I?  
  
Marge: This is the year 2003 and your in Springfield and I'm Marge Simpson  
  
Bender: What state is springfield in?  
  
Marge:Well its...  
  
To be continued  
  
Doga:Master What can we expect the next time ?  
  
Magus:You can Wait like the others.  
  
Doga:But Master...   
  
Magus:Don't make me get the nail gun!  
  
Doga*wimpers*I'll be good. 


	3. Mmmm lobster

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing except my muses  
  
*Fry and Homer walking to Planet Express*  
  
Fry: Your going to have to know a couple of things: 1. Nobody can know that you aren't Bender 2. I know somebody who can help   
  
Homer:Ok.  
  
*they walk in to Planet Express* Fry:Now remeber there are some scary things in here.  
  
Homer: I'v seen Selma naked(shivers at the thought) thats scarier than anything you could ever show me.   
  
Leela:Hi guys *walks away*  
  
Fry and Homer:Hi  
  
Fry: Just wait till you see Zoidberg he's a Lobster creature!  
  
Homer: Mmmmm...lobster *drools*  
  
Fry:Homer... if your a robot how are you drooling?  
  
Homer: I dunno bad writing  
  
Fry: I see..  
  
Zoidberg:Hi guys   
  
*fry tries to hold back Homer who wants to eat Zoidberg* *Zoidberg leaves for no reason*   
  
Homer:*Scared* What the hell is that thing Fry?!?!!   
  
Fry: Oh thats the professer his the one who is going to help. *fry explains to the professer*  
  
Professer:I'll see what I can do,but you need to go to the meeting room have an anousement.  
  
*five minutes later* Professer: Good news everyone!  
  
Meanwhile in Springfield  
  
*Bender driving* Bender:These old cars are easy to drive marge was worried for nothing  
  
*Runs over Hans Moleman* *Speeds past lou and eddie* Lou: should we get that? Eddie:we're on our break let somebody else handle it. Lou:*grabs a beer* Right.  
  
*rushes past the Sleep E-Z motel where mayor Ouimby walks in,in a trench coat*  
  
Bender: Oops I haven't had a beer a all day I better go get tanked.  
  
*pulls up to Moe's Tavern*  
  
To be countined  
  
(A/N sorry this chapter was short)^______^; 


	4. Kisses and Prank calls

Disclaimer:I own nothing except my muses  
  
Professer:Good news everyone today you'll be going on a dangerous mission to the nightmare nebula were your worst dreams come true.  
  
leela:How is that good news?  
  
professer:Your life inssurance just kicked in.  
  
Everyone:Hooray!  
  
*2 hours later on the ship*  
  
Fry: so leela how about a kiss for good luck on the mission?  
  
Leela gives fry a kiss on the cheek  
  
Fry:I meant the meant the open mouth tounge make out kind of luck   
  
Leela punches fry  
  
Meanwhile Homer is chaseing Zoidberg  
  
Zoidberg:I'm sorry what ever I did to make you angery my robot friend!  
  
Homer:*holding a stick of butter and knife* I'm going to eat you!  
  
Leela walks in and stops Homer.  
  
Leela:Bender whats gotten in to you? Have you had any beer?  
  
Homer:No!  
  
Leela:That must be it, come on lets go get you liquered up.  
  
Homer:Huh?  
  
leela:Silly Bender you know you can't function well without booze.  
  
Homer:Woohoo!!  
  
Meanwhile in Springfield  
  
Bender walks in to Moes Tavern  
  
Moe:Hey Homer what can I get you?  
  
Bender:Uh...the regulur?   
  
Moe gives bender a duff then the phone rings  
  
Moe:Hello Moes' Tavern.  
  
Bart:Hello,I'm looking for a Mr.Jass frist name Hugh.  
  
Moe:Hold on I'll check*puts Phone down* Hugh Jass, Hugh Jass, someone check the bathroom for a Hugh Jass  
  
(a/n: I took this off an epiosode don't give me cridit for the prank call)  
  
Everyone but moe:Hahahahahahaha!  
  
Moe:When I catch you I'll rip your spine out and jam it down your throat!!  
  
Bart: Hahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
  
  
(a/n Also tell me what you think of this idea its Called: Friday The 13th Jason Takes Middle Earth 


	5. Enter the nebula

Disclaimer:I own nothing except my muses  
  
Leela:ok guys we will be entering the nebula in about 15 mins.  
  
Homer:*having drunk alot of beer and several other kinds of booze and still drinking* Wha?  
  
Leela:we have 15 mins. befor we enter the nebula.  
  
Homer:Oh *Resumes drinking*   
  
*15 mins. later*  
  
*Everyone is on the bridge and homer is still drinking*  
  
Leela:Bender stop drinking we have to prepare for the horrors and mental trama that we are about to subject our selves to.  
  
Homer:Oh ok-*scared and whinny* horrors and mental trama-*serious* hey wait what are we dilivering anyway!?  
  
Leela:Some punk kids who a cleint ordered the clients name was fred something- I can't remember.(A/n: I wonder who it could be hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.........)  
  
Homer:I see....  
  
*the ship goes in and the nightmares start to be projected in there minds*  
  
*leela's nightmare* *they are at a big wedding chapple and leela is waiting on her soon to be husband* *he comes out and he his the man of leela's dream he gets to the alter and the wedding is getting to the part that always appears dramatic parts of a soap oprea* *leela's husband changes in to zapp branagin* Leela:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Fry's nightmare* Fry:*watching T.V* Hey were's the remote?  
  
Bender:What the hell is a remote?  
  
Fry:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Homer's Nightmare*  
  
*Homer is watching T.V*   
  
*on T.V kent brockmen is on* Kent: This just in dounts and beer are now considered deadly and are now outlawed by the Government.  
  
Homer:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY!?!?! SOMEONE KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*mean while in springfeild*  
  
*Bender walks in to the plant obviously wasted beyond all reason and logic*  
  
*goes to sector 7G and runs in to Mr.Burns*  
  
Burns:Simpson your late!  
  
Bender:*slurred* Professer! Thank god your here i've turned in to a yellow drunk human...  
  
Burns:Wha-*Bender throws up on Mr.Burns*  
  
Burn:SIMPSON!!!! YOUR FIRED!!!!  
  
To be countinued  
  
(A/n: sorry it took so long I had really bad writers block) 


End file.
